What Happened That Night
by bemyserendipity
Summary: What happened the night Jay spent the night with our three agents and forensic scientist? Tag to my other story, "Life is Calling." Major Tiva with McAbby sprinkled in.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS

**A/N:** Hi there! All of you have been wondering what happened the night Jay spent with Ziva, Tony, Tim, and Abby because in _Life is Calling, _we see Jay running away from them with them muttering about handcuffs. Here it is, folks!

Note: If you haven't read _Life is Calling, _it isn't vital (though I'd appreciate it if you did check it out), all you need to know is that Jay is Jenny's mischievous niece with a tendency to play matchmaker.

* * *

"Thank you for doing this, Ziva," Jenny told her close friend as the two of them and Jay made their way up the rattling, metal staircase to Ziva's apartment. It had been a long day, and Ziva's new lead had helped them close the case. It turned out their serial killer was a disgruntled alumni of the same university as Jacobson and Miller. The alumni, Ronald Blackburn, had been furious about not being part of their fraternity, and a brooding grudge blossomed into something new. "Besides, Jay has been dying to spend some more time with you," Jenny added as they entered the cozy and humble apartment.

"The feeling is the same," Ziva said, smiling over at the thirteen year-old. Jay smiled back and laid her backpack down by the couch. She looked around the dim-lit apartment. It wasn't particularly tidy and pristine, but you could still see the floor. A take-out box was here and there, as well as a can or two. It was very real, and Jay liked the well-worn feeling it gave off. "Tony will be over later," Ziva explained after bidding Jenny a good night, closing the door behind her. "He says he wants to show you a few classics tonight. Perhaps if they are free, we will invite McGee and Abby."

"That sounds great," Jay grinned toothily as she agreed easily to the plan. She couldn't explain it, but being around Ziva filled her with this overwhelming sense of childishness and innocence. She felt like she was a little kid again, eager to please and bubbly. It may have been because Ziva seemed so old and wise with her past and present haunting her each and every day. Either way, Jay strived to please Ziva in whatever way she could because she was quickly taking Jenny's place as her role model.

The two ordered three large pizzas; a pepperoni, a cheese, and a supreme. They arrived before Tony, so while Ziva got out all the plates and drinks for everyone, Jay went a put her stuff up in the plain guest bedroom. She even peeked into Ziva's bedroom. It was simple and elegant, much like its owner with dark and natural colors. By the time Jay wandered back into the living room, Tony was being let in by Ziva.

"Hey, Zee-vah," Tony greeted with his usual mega-watt grin. He looked like he was about to hug her but thought better of it. He slipped past her and said enthusiastically, "Ready to watch some of the best movies ever made, Jay-ster?"

"Jay-ster?" the thirteen year-old looked at him with a quirked eyebrow.

"Just trying it out," Tony shrugged as he plopped himself in the middle of the couch. He got a slice of pizza and bit into it ravenously before putting in the first movie. "_Casablanca_," he told them through a full mouth. He swallowed and took a gulp of beer. The two just smiled at him, and he cocked his head at them. "Are you two just going to stand there the entire time, or are you going to watch this movie with me?" Both relented, taking a seat on either side of him.

Tony babbled excitedly about the movie and Rick Blaine, and Jay found that she couldn't bring herself to tell him she'd already seen _Casablanca_ four times already; once with her mom and three times with her Aunt Jenny. Instead, she amused herself with thinking about how often Tony came over to Ziva's apartment. It was obvious that he'd been there enough to know where things were and how to work her dvd.

After halfway through the movie, the doorbell rang. Ziva got up, saying, "I ordered some Thai." She was gone for a moment before reappearing with three take-out boxes, wearing a pleased smile. "Pad thai," she said, handing a styrofoam box to Tony.

"Pork?"

"Always after the chicken accident."

Jay shot them both an incredulous look, but they both waved her off. "Late night at work," Tony explained almost absent-mindedly as he was handed chopsticks. "Ziva ordered chicken pad thai and I was sick for two days."

"And you still get your food from here?" Jay inquired in confusion.

"Best in DC," Tony explained simply. He grabbed another box from Ziva, grinning triumphantly, "You got the shrimp curry." He leaned in and whispered something in Ziva's ear that merely made her smile and hand him another box. "Honey roasted duck too!" He looked like a kid at Christmas, practically bouncing about the food. "Any dessert?" he asked with wide eyes.

"Ice cream with fried bananas in the freezer," Ziva told him simply as she settled back into her spot for the last half hour of _Casablanca_.

After digging out and popping everything open for everyone, Tony sat back down as well. He happily picked and ate his Thai, occasionally passing the boxes over to Jay or Ziva for them to eat. When_ Casablanca_ was over, Tony asked Ziva to put in _The Wizard of Oz. _At Jay's surprised look, he merely said that he wanted something fun to watch before they got to the more mature and 'adult' movies. The trio then fell into a lull. Jay sat with her legs tucked to the side towards Tony, head resting on the couch's plushy arm. Tony sat slouched with his head lolled to the side while Ziva sat normally, legs crossed, hands in lap. A quarter into _The Wizard of Oz, _Jay dozed off into a light sleep.

"I think we've tuckered her out," Tony chuckled, shifting away from the slumbering teenager. This cause him to come closer to Ziva, their thighs pressed together. They said no more, intently watching the movie until Tony's fingers began to toy with hers. It was innocent at first, so she let it side; she was far too comfortable to snap at him. Then his wound his fingers through hers so they were interlocked, his thumb softly stroking the back of her hand. Ziva shifted closer to him, tentatively laying her head on his shoulder. Her curly hair swept over her face as she closed her eyes, reveling in how perfectly she seemed to fit on his shoulder, how comfortable.

A sudden buzzing made both of them jump, nearly waking up Jay.

It was Ziva's phone, and she answered it with an alert, "David." Whoever was on the other line made her smile and let out a small laugh, tucking her hair back behind her ear. Tony looked at her questioningly, and she mouthed 'Abby and McGee' back. He nodded slowly before pressing his ear to the phone in hopes of hearing what was going on; to his luck and disbelief, Ziva didn't push him away.

_"Oh, Ziva!"_ Abby giggled into the phone. _"How's the movie marathon been? Is Jay there? How's Tony?"_

Ziva answered accordingly before McGee came on, saying,_ "Is that invitation still open, Ziva? Abby and I've just finished watching _Up_ for the fifth time this month, and I think I'm more than ready to watch something else, even DiNozzo's classic flicks." _There was a definite whacking sound on the other side from Abby hitting McGee for disrespecting_ Up. _The two heard Abby go into a heated explanation about how deep and emotional _Up _was before McGee mumbled into the phone, _"We'll be there in ten."_

"I shall reheat the food for them," Ziva said as she hopped up from the couch.

"And I'll get us some ice cream and fried bananas," Tony grinned as he got up as well. He grabbed a blanket from the floor, covering Jay with it, as well as slipping a pillow under her head. When he entered the kitchen, Ziva was standing patiently in front of her microwave, looking deep in thought. Tony swaggered over to her, stopping only a few inches to her. He leaned down and breathed into her ear, "What's on your mind, David?"

"It is nothing, Tony," Ziva told him firmly, turning to face him. She seemed startled by his close proximity, but she quickly recovered. She stared up at him expectantly to move, but he looked back down at her meaningfully. He reached up and cupped her cheek carefully. She leaned into it slightly, confused and comforted by the action. He waited, and she answered quietly, "Since Jay has gotten here, I have thought of kids." Tony was surprised by the answer, and he urged for her to continue. "I have thought of Tali, and how I used to care for her. I have thought what it would be like to have children of my own, to raise them like I was not."

"I think you'd be a great mom, Ziva," Tony said honestly, voice quiet and soothing.

"Thank you, Tony."

The two stayed like that for a moment, just staring into each other's dark and earnest eyes that held something neither dared to cross into. Tony bent his head, his breath ghosting over her face. Ziva closed her eyes for a moment before meeting his eyes. He leaned lower, their lips barely touching. He whispered what she thought was her name, but before either could say or do anything further, the microwave beeped and the doorbell rang.

"I'll get the door," Tony said after a moment. He sounded tired and defeated, looked it too. He opened the door and greeted the new guests before carrying Jay to the guest room. He tucked her in, and he pressed a kiss to the crown of her head before heading back to the living room. Abby sat on one of the bar stools, leaning on the counter with McGee next to her. Ziva handed them both plates of pizza and Thai, not quite meeting his eyes. Their friends took no notice for once, content with their food and retelling their tales of Abby's latest bowling tournament with the nuns and what it was like to watch _Up _with the nuns as well.

"You should've seen them, Tony!" Abby gasped in the midst of her story-telling, her eyes wide. "_Up _is a true masterpiece. It made _nuns _cry, Tony! When have you ever seen a nun cry?"

"The first time?" Tony grinned mischievously. "It was probably when I was ten, and I told a young, naïve nun at my latest boarding school, a Christian one nonetheless, that God was a bully and shouldn't have the titles he has." Abby and McGee looked flabbergasted while Ziva quietly chuckled as she came to stand next to him on the opposite side of the counter to Abby and McGee. "It wasn't that I bullied her," he explained. "I believe she said that I was a burdened soul so young and that I was so strong and wise at such a young age, but with such a corrupt and cynical outlook on God."

"You remember quite a bit about this nun," Ziva remarked slyly, opening a wine bottle from her fridge. "She must have been quite the cooker."

"Looker, Ziva," McGee corrected as he accepted a glass of wine from her. "It's 'quite the looker'."

"Right," Ziva nodded, clearly not fully understanding her mistake. "Shall we watch another movie?"

"_Up_!" Abby grinned.

"No," McGee said immediately, earning a glare from her. "Abby, it's a great movie, but I feel like I can quote it word-for-word now."

"Then can we watch _Cinderella_?" Abby asked with a pout and puppy-dog eyes. "I brought it and everything." They all looked at her in a sort of strange awe. "One of my nuns, Sister Rosa, she has a niece that's turning nine next weekend, and she's having a Princess Party! I agreed to help plan and decorate, but it's been so long since I've had the time to watch any of them." She looked at them with pleading eyes and the 'Abby's-gonna-make-you-do-it-whether-you-want-to-or-not' look.

"Fine," they all sighed in unison.

Abby squealed and dashed to the dvd player, sliding the movie in. She looked over her shoulder and said, "Come on, you three!" They all smiled at her bossy voice, and they followed her to the couch. The couch wasn't big enough for the four of them so Ziva sat on the floor by Tony's feet since he was on the edge while Abby was in the middle and McGee was on the other side. Ziva hadn't sit by Abby because she knew if she had, Abby would've whispered to her the entire movie; and she didn't sit by McGee because she was sure he would've accidentally kicked her several times throughout the movie, alas, Tony was the safest move.

Then again, maybe not.

Not even halfway through the movie, Tony got bored. He tried to watch, but it didn't capture his attention; unlike a certain Israeli who happened to be sitting right in front of him. Slowly and inconspicuously, Tony reached down and played with Ziva's hair. He ran his fingers through her curls, he tugged gently on strands, and he wrapped the soft curls around his fingers. Every once in a while, he would look down at Ziva's expression to make sure she wasn't about to slap him. If anything though, she looked very relaxed and at ease.

Cinderella was done and over without any major problems.

While they discussed which movie to watch next, Tony complained about being hungry again, much to no one's surprise. He got up and called a local Mexican restaurant for tamales, tacos, and quesadillas. He smiled at something the person said, saying softly, "Yeah, I guess you're right. She's gorgeous."

This piqued everyone's interest, and they all craned their necks to hear what else was being said.

"Come on, Josh. Not even a discount for your favorite fraternity brother?" Tony teased over the phone. He let out a laugh, sticking his free hand into his jean pocket. "Yeah, I'll swing by to pick it up. Now? No, that's fine." There was a pause, and Tony actually blushed. "Maybe." He quickly hung up and his colleagues went back to acting natural.

"You have a fraternity brother that owns a restaurant?" McGee asked, disbelief in his voice.

"Not all of us are talentless jocks, despite the popular belief, McGoo," Tony rolled his eyes. McGee sputtered, but he waved him off. "I have to go pick up the food cause Josh has made it clear he won't deliver. Ziva, wanna come with?"

If she was surprised by the request, Ziva didn't show it as she said, "Sure."

As they left, Ziva told them to feel free to browse through her books and movies while Tony practically demanded they watch the movies he brought.

Josh's restaurant, Shane's, was buzzing and energetic. It gave off a vibe of letting loose and alcohol. Ziva laughed at the bright decor and unique seating and styles. She followed Tony further back into the restaurant, making a mental note to come here to eat some time.

"DiNozzo!"

A tall brunette with tan skin and dark eyes approached them with a broad smile. He was a good head taller than Ziva, muscular and lean.

"Josh!"

The two men shared a brief hug before Tony introduced Ziva.

"Josh, this is a co-worker of mine, Ziva David. Ziva, this is my fraternity brother, Josh Reyes."

"Hello," Ziva said politely as she shook his hand. "I like your restaurant," she told him with an unintentional but provocative smile. "It has a very nice... feeling to it."

"Thank you," Josh smiled back, a bit of charm thrown in. "I made it in our of my brother, Shane. He passed a few years ago to lung cancer. We lived with two different parents, me with mom, him with dad. And well, dad was a smoker."

"I am sorry for your loss."

"It's okay," Josh assured her, shrugging off the condolence. "I still get to spend time with him by being here. But I'm sure you didn't come here to listen to my sob story." He handed two large paper bags to Tony. "I threw in free guacamole and those chicken enchiladas you love, DiNozzo." The two agents said thank you, but Josh stopped them. "Anytime you two want to come down here to eat, it's on the house," he told them. They both opened their mouths to object, but Josh cut them off again. "Trust me, I want to do this. Just don't be strangers, okay?" He flashed a grin that could rival Tony's. "That includes you, Ziva." He winked at the said woman, neither noticing Tony's bristling.

"See you around," Tony said abruptly. Josh seemed to notice, but he merely smirked knowingly. Ziva was confused though, but she followed Tony's example and said good-bye as well. The two walked out with Tony's hand at the small of Ziva's back, guiding her through the throng of people. She was slightly perturbed by his sudden possessiveness, but she decided to ignore it for the time being.

Once they got out of the stuffy restaurant and into the crisp night air, Tony's hand slipped from her back to her hand. Ziva looked at him curiously, but he only gave her this coy smile that didn't push her to say more. It was silent on the ride back to Ziva's, the only noise was the quiet music of Sinatra playing. Ziva was content with staring out the window while Tony drove and played with her hand again, the action becoming what Ziva thought was his new favorite.

When they arrived back at her apartment, Ziva was quick to corner Tony before he could even get out of the car. He locked eyes with her as he got out, shutting the door behind him. He smiled goofily at her and tried to move past, but she merely glared at him for trying to joke his way out of this. He sighed when he realized they were going to talk about it. Tony leaned against the car, arms crossed protectively across his chest.

"Ziva, if this is about earlier..."

Their eyes met once more, and Ziva felt herself moving closer to him. She was barely an inch away when she realized what she was doing, and she made herself stop. Tony's eyes were dark and lustful when they looked into hers, and Ziva wondered if hers looked like his. He reached up and brushed a few stray strands away from her face; her breath quickened, and she was sure that her eyes were like his now, if they weren't earlier. He bent his head like he had done just hours earlier, and this time, Ziva met him halfway.

The kiss was slow and unhurried, the opposite of their first one undercover. There was no heat or ferocity in it, but passion and tenderness. Ziva ran her hands up his chest and settled on his shoulder, deepening the kiss. Tony returned the kiss fervently, one arm encircling her waist, tugging her closer while the other buried itself in her hair. When she pulled away all too soon, he pouted at her before placing a soft kiss on the side of her neck. Ziva smiled at the sweet gesture, and she slowly untangled herself from him.

"What is this?" Tony asked her in a hushed whispered as she smoothed down her shirt.

Ziva looked up in surprise, wearing a devilish smile that sent his heart thumping even faster than before.

"This is us breaking Rule #12, Tony."

* * *

**A/N:** 3,333 words. This is only the beginning, young ones! I did not realize how fun it was to write Tiva! Maybe when I finish up this and _Life is Calling, _I'll write a new story for Tony and Ziva. What do you think? But I'm getting ahead of myself, what do you think of this? Everyone in character, no big screw-up by yours truly? I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll try to update as soon as possible. Thanks! (:


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS

**A/N:** Hellooo! (: How have you all been? Better now, I hope! Sorry it's been so long, but school's been hell and inspiration has been particularly elusive. It's here now. Definite Tiva, but not as much McAbby as I wanted. I still liked how it turned out though, so enjoy!

Note: If you haven't read _Life is Calling, _it isn't vital (though I'd appreciate it if you did check it out), all you need to know is that Jay is Jenny's mischievous niece with a tendency to play matchmaker.

* * *

"Did they just..?"

"I can't believe this is happening, guys!"

"Gibbs is going to kill them.."

The trio had their faces pressed to Ziva's only window, all wearing identical looks of disbelief and shock.

Jay had woken up ten minutes earlier to Abby's excitedly rambling about some movie she was promptly shoving in McGee's face. For his part, he was acting his usual polite and kind self. He seemed to be nodding along with whatever she was saying, gently pulling her erratic hands away from his face. Jay watched them from the hallway, rumpled with sleep. When she woke up, she immediately changed into something more comfy than jeans and a t-shirt, opting for flannel pants and a v-neck instead. She wasn't sure how long she had stood there, watching the couple animatedly tease and laugh. Eventually, she made her presence known.

Part of Jay was downright worried about what could've happened between Tony and Ziva during the movie during which they had been alone since she fell asleep. Driven with a sort of guilt, Jay had staked at the window until she saw them arrive, looking normal and relaxed. She had been about to leave her post when she saw Tony invade Ziva's personal space. And then, before Jay could even make sense of what was happening, they were kissing. She had squealed uncharacteristically, drawing Abby's and McGee's attention.

When the trio saw them heading up, they scrambled into more casual positions that suggested they hadn't just watched them like a couple of creepers.

Tony and Ziva entered the apartment speaking in hushed tones, heads close together. Jay observed them like a trained detective, eyes following their every move. Tony said something and Ziva smirked. She grabbed his hand, fingers lingering for longer than normal. His eyes brightened, leaning in to say something in her ear. Ziva seemed pleased about whatever he said. Her posture was calm and relaxed, leaning into his personal bubble more often than not.

"Hey, Tiva," Jay greeted warmly, gaining the couple's attention. Everyone gave her an odd look and she grinned. "Tony and Ziva, Tiva?" They continued to stare. "Well, I thought it was pretty catchy," she mumbled. She got up from the couch and shuffled into the kitchen. She rifled through the pantry and pulled out a can of potato chips. Glancing at the clock, she saw that it was nearing two. She stifled a yawn as she plopped back onto the couch. "Did you get the food at least?" Jay asked.

"Right here," Tony grinned, holding up the paper bags in his arms. He walked over and pulled everything out. He seemed like his usual self, talking about his fraternity brother like crazy. He spoke of their misadventures about sorority girls and the like. Meanwhile, Ziva got out some more paper plates and utensils. They settled around her small coffee table, piling the warm Mexican food. The team and Jay talked freely, but it was plain as day to everyone that something that had happened between Tony and Ziva. The pair usually sat shoulder-to-shoulder, bantering and the like. At the moment, Ziva sat next to Abby while Tony was across the table from Tony who was seated beside Jay.

"I think I am going to bed now," Ziva announced as she finished her small plate of food. They all looked at her curiously; she ate nearly as much as Tony, so why was she quitting so early? She ignored their looks and cleaned up after herself. She disappeared into her room and a few minutes later, Tony got up and followed her.

Naturally, Jay, McGee, and Abby wanted to know what was going on. They crept stealthily to Ziva's closed door. Pressing their ears to the wood, they listened to the muffled voices behind it.

"Zee," Tony said softly, using his nickname for her with a certain gentleness. He walked around the bed to his colleague. She had her arms crossed over her chest protectively, refusing to look at him. He tentatively reached out, turning him to face her. He was surprised to see all the emotions flying through her dark eyes, tears prickling at the corner of them. "We don't have to go through with this," he told her quietly. The words came out his mouth unwillingly, every one sounding bitter and pathetic. "I don't want to see you cry, Ziva."

"It is not you, Tony," she assured him. She sounded tired and broken. She gave a shaky sigh, running her fingers through her tangled curls. Reaching out, she took his hands in his. She stepped closer so there was barely and inch between them. With their fingers intertwined, Ziva reveled in the intimacy of it. They both did. "I don't want to lose Gibbs. He is my father."

"He's mine too," Tony replied blankly. "I'll go through hell before I let him go."

"But what if he lets us go?" Ziva snapped, letting go. She stepped back, visibly trembling. "What if he leaves us because of this?" She gestured to the space between them, her tears shining but not falling. It clicked in Tony's head now. She wasn't afraid of him, the next level between them. Ziva was a scared little girl who didn't want to lose the only father she had ever known. "I _cannot _risk that, Tony." Her voice cracked and she slumped against the wall behind her. "Not even for you."

"What if I don't take no for an answer?" Tony inquired, surprising them both. He stepped closer, crowding her against the wall. He caressed her hips and rested his forehead against hers. Their warm breaths mingled between them like the thick tension that followed them everywhere. "Ziva, I can't just... I won't ever forget this."

"I'm not asking you to," Ziva whispered, brushing her fingers against his cheek. "What if we wait? We could wait..."

"Until what?" Tony sharply asked, voice rough. "One of us quits, retires? When one of us gets too injured to continue?" He leaned down, his lips ghosting over hers. "I am willing to wait, Ziva, but not forever." He laughed humorlessly, burying his hands in her curly hair. "I've waited over two years, Ziva. You're worth it. You're beautiful and kick ass, Ziva, but a man can only wait so long before he feels that flicker of doubt in the back of his mind." He hovered his lips over hers once more, temptation licking sinfully at both of them. "All I want, Ziva, is a chance." With that, he pressed his lips to hers.

It was sweet at first, almost sorrowful. The kiss was filled with Tony's hope and Ziva's denial. He pressed her against the wall, deepening the kiss. Once their tongues touched though, Tony threw all caution to the wind. He took her mouth as his own, memorizing every little detail about it. He poured his desire and want for her into the kiss. Ziva, in return, skillfully wrapped her legs around his waist. She pushed off the wall, sending them tumbling onto the bed. Tony let out a moan as they pulled back to breath.

"Give us a chance," Tony whispered, breathing labored. "Just one."

"Just one, Tony," Ziva repeated, eyelids growing heavy.

On the other side of the door, Jay already had a plan growing. It was obvious in how her emerald eyes continued to increase in luster, shining in mischief. McGee noticed immediately and nearly took off running in the other direction, but Abby held him down. In a loud whisper, Jay explained her devious idea that Abby loved and McGee vowed to have no part in; but with two narrowed looks from Jay and Abby had McGee agreeing faster than humanly possible. Making sure that everyone knew their part, the trio dispersed in casual places before Tony and Ziva caught them.

After half an hour of patient waiting, Jay decided it was safe to initiate her plan. She snuck into Ziva's room and smiled. The couple was sprawled out on the bed, Ziva snuggled into Tony's side. She moved over random things that was on the floor, moving with predatory grace. From her back pocket, she produced a pair of handcuffs. Once, she had gotten into some trouble. Nothing major... Maybe she expressed some kelptomaniac tendencies, but it was only a four-hundred dollar bracelet. She was going to return it! While she was in the police station, Jay decided to swipe the handcuffs. it was nice to know they were getting put to good use.

With a certain Shepard swiftness, Jay handcuffed the slumbering before quickly darting out. Grinning to herself, Jay couldn't help but feel incredibly pleased with herself as she went to sleep that night.

The next morning found Jay sprawled awkwardly across the couch in the living room. McGee and Abby were in the guest room, cuddled together. Oblivious to the others, Ziva and Tony were fast asleep in each other's arms; at least, as in each other's arms as they could with their hands handcuffed. It was almost eight when Jay blinked the sleep away, squinting at the light shining through the blinds. She sat up, grimacing at her stiff muscles. She stretched before padding to the kitchen to brew coffee for everyone while she made hot cocoa for herself. The first to wake after the thirteen year-old was McGee with his shirt disheveled, practically dragging himself along. He jumped ten feet in the air when he saw Jay, letting out a strangled gasp of surprise.

"Morning to you too, McGee," Jay mumbled tiredly, taking a sip of of coffee before handing the mug to McGee. He took it gratefully and made it the way he always did, not the least bit perturbed by her sip. "Is Abby still asleep?" she asked, pouring two more mugs for Tony and Ziva. She got out the cocoa powder and began busying herself with making hot cocoa for her and Abby.

"Out like a light," McGee nodded, taking a large gulp of his coffee. He sighed happily as the warm liquid slid down his throat, effectively perking him up. He watched as Jay went through trial and error to prepare a somewhat decent breakfast for everyone. Her hair had been thrown hazardly into a bun, bags clear under her eyes. "Need some help?" he offered though he was more harm than help in the kitchen. As if she knew this, Jay just politely declined with a smirk.

After cooking an entire dozen of eggs with two large stacks of toast, Jay took a seat next to McGee at the counter. She chugged down her drink before slumping over. It didn't take long for the scent of food to draw out Abby who took the Jay handed her with stride. It was gone soon enough, and their stomachs were growling persistently. They decided unanimously to eat without Tony and Ziva, all too tired to really care about the consequences.

Jay had just gotten up to start washing the dishes when two voices screamed, "JASMINE SHEPARD!"

The thirteen year-old was startled, dropping the plates she held with a loud crash. She ducked behind the island so she wouldn't be seen when the two entered from the hallway. She couldn't help but grin though. She was most likely to be killed in the next few minutes; yes. She was most likely clinically insane for handcuffing an ex-Mossad and her lover, both who were federal agents; yes. But Jay couldn't find it in herself to feel the least bit guilty. It wasn't really her business to be meddling in their love life, but when you see the chance to help to hopeless people get together, you go for it.

"Alright, McGoo," Tony said testily, "Where is she?"

"Who?" Abby asked innocently.

"Abby," Ziva said, her tone a cross between pissed and warning. "If you help us find her, I can promise there'll be no harm done to you."

"Well, in that case, Jay went over to your neighbors to hide," Abby lied easily. Lucky for her and Jay, the couple took the lie with stride. With some difficulty, the two got out the door. As soon as it closed behind them, Abby bent down to Jay, saying hurriedly, "Grab your stuff and let's go. We're getting you to Jenny and Gibbs before those two turn you into a shish kabob." Jay followed the instructions, not even bothering to change. McGee could only helplessly watch as Abby and Jay sprinted out of the apartment. Not wanting to have the blame on him for not stopping them, he followed.

The three were getting into McGee's sedan when Tony and Ziva spotted them as they walked out of the neighboring apartment. They bid her neighbor good-bye, making their way down to the parking lot. With wide eyes, Jay threw herself in, telling McGee to shut up and drive. Without hesitation, the black sedan sped out of the lot.

"Should we follow them?" Tony whispered into Ziva's ear as he wrapped his arms around her in a backwards hug. She chuckled and he nuzzled her neck. He was suddenly very glad that Jay had handcuffed them right-to-right.

"We'll catch up with them," Ziva told him. She gently tugged him to her car. Somehow, the two got into the car with Ziva in the driver's side. She smiled teasingly at him, asking, "You sure you want me to catch up with them?"

For once, Tony didn't care that Ziva's driving was most likely going to be the cause of his death one day. Instead, he leaned over and pecked her cheek, saying, "Let's give Jay hell, shall we?" Ziva hummed her approval before kissing Tony soundly. Grinning like a fool, he said, "I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

**A/N:** 2,356 words. I hope you enjoyed this little short story about Tiva and a miscreant named Jay, along with our dear Abby and McGee. Please check out my other stories and leave a review!

P. S. Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter. Did I mention you guys our amazing to the moon and back?


End file.
